runestonekeeperfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
As you explore the dungeon, you will randomly discover Events, marked with "?" tiles. These events have a broad range of helpful or harmful effects (sometimes both). The events' outcomes depend on the player's choice, the character's basic attributes and sometimes their choices during a previous event (i.e., whether or not they acquired an event item from a previous encounter). Event tiles cannot be seen in advance and cannot be skipped once triggered. Note: After an event, you must go to next floor before quitting the game, or the event will be treated as "never happened" and you'll lose any event item or buff/debuff. However soul/life/mana/gold's changes will remain, as well as any equipment/items lost/received during the event. ---- Alchemy Book "After killing this monster, you notice the trail of blood..." Alchemy Laboratory "Following the strong smell of sulfur, you find an alchemy lab....." [[Beautiful Goddess|'Beautiful Goddess']] "You take a nap beside the campfire and dream of a beautiful goddess..." Betrayal "Why do you betray the god you once followed?" Bloody Eyes (Wolf) "The blood on this floor indicates that a massacre probably took place here..." A Bloody Dwarf "A bloody dwarf cowers in the corner, who is obviously not one of your victims..." A Body "When you find this body for the third time you understand all the causes and effects..." [[The Broken Statue|'The Broken Statue']] "You found a broken statue. Judging from the remains, it was an old statue of a god, holding something tightly in his hand." The Chef "You see a man wearing an apron in the corner..." A Corpse "A corpse or so you thought..." The Crow "Different body parts are hooked..." [[Event: The Pinned Man|'Crucified Man']] "A man is crucifed on a stone pillar before you." Dragon Altar "In front of you stands a gigantic skeleton protecting an altar..." [[Dwarf Digging A Pit|'Dwarf Digging A Pit']] "While looting a creature's body..." Dwarf lying on the floor "You find a dwarf lying on the floor covered in blood..." Elf and Fish "Someone was curling up in the corner, howling in sorrow..." [[The Exquisite Tile|'The Exquisite Tile']] "One of the tiles you were walking on was different from others..." Female Ogre "You see a female ogre sitting..." Female Dwarf "Intense fighting noises are coming out from somewhere in the mist..." Iron Dwarf "You can hear someone forging steel near you..." Lich Urn "This is a beautiful little urn, there is no doubt..." Lich Book "This room is filled with the breath of undead..." Lich Skull "You find a gem-encrusted skull..." Loose Bricks (Divination Stone) "You sense something is wrong, you were used to feeling magic outside these walls..." [http://runestonekeeper.wikia.com/wiki/Mad_God Mad God] "Kill them, kill them! Kill them all!" Magic addict / Elf with Magic Fish - 2 Part Event "An elf is lying down on the floor with some sort of quilt..." (part 1) "There cowers an unknown creature in the corner..." (part 2) Monster's Inn "You notice decapitated head on pikes in front of the entrance..." Mummy-like man "You see a man lying on the ground, you approach him but he suddenly stands up, he looked like a mummy..." Mysterious Force "You feel weaker as you get deeper into the dungeon..." [http://runestonekeeper.wikia.com/wiki/Mysterious_Scroll Mysterious Scroll] "You feel something in your body again, something different..." The Ogre King "Wait a second. Spare my worthless life, please..." Rotten Corpse "Different body parts can be found in this room, but it seems they haven't been entirely separated from the torso..." Sacrifice "You keep slaying creatures over and over..." Savior's Brotherhood "The creatures in the room grow afraid of you..." Sealed Door "You gaze at the final gate..." [[Event: The Mage's Laboratory|'Sorcerer's Laboratory']] "You notice many experiments are being conducted in this dungeon..." The Seal "You started reminiscing once seeing the door right in front of you..." Sneaky Goblin "Pss, pss! Hey, you! Yes, you! Come over here!.." [[Small Goblin|'Small Goblin']] "Be quick. Give me all your gold!" A Soul "After placing so many souls in my care, have you ever considered their destination?" Three Holes "There were three huge man-made holes..." Troll Furnace "As you open the next room's door, you feel you took..." Yellow Tank "As you enter the room..." The End of Your Journey "Your heart is pounding as you are approaching to the end of your journey..." Category:Events